


After Hours

by itsukoii



Series: Playbunny [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/F, Fem!Uruha, Genderbending, Hostess Club AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, everyone's a woman, fem!Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: All it took was a little unearthed envy to convince Uruha to step foot into a club she never would've visited in a million years otherwise.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back with another fem fic - featuring aoiha this time! again, apologies if there are some inaccuracies in the smut as this is only my second time writing women!
> 
> as this is technically a continuation from the first fic in this series, simply titled Playbunny, it is recommended that you read that first, but i think there's enough info in this one for it to standalone!
> 
> please enjoy uwu

"You know, you've been tense lately.  _ Too tense. _ "

"I haven't."

"You really have, Uruha. Look at you."

After being forced to become aware of her own quirks and mannerisms, Uruha let her jaw go slack, not realizing how hard she'd been clenching until the tension released. Letting out a sigh, the woman dropped her head back against the couch in an exasperated manner. Until Reita pointed it out, Uruha hadn't realized  _ just how tense _ she had actually been lately, and something deep in the pit of her stomach told her it had to do with something along the lines of... envy.

"And what do you suggest I do?"

While Uruha had never been the jealous type, rather opting to support her best friend in everything she did, it was opposing human nature to not feel a little green every time Reita fawned over her new girlfriend, Ruki, or shared a little bit more detail about their extravagant sex life than necessary.

Of course, Uruha was indeed happy for her best friend; Reita was elated, and the quick change in her romantic life did a great positive number on her day-to-day one, but at the same time... Uruha found herself itching for something similar. It was an odd feeling, as the woman always considered herself more of a loner and could thrive as a single being; yet somehow, after watching Reita day in and day out live out her honeymoon phase, it was beginning to take some sort of toll on Uruha, as much as she didn't want to admit it. The last thing Uruha wanted was to interfere with her best friend's happiness and love life; she deserved it, and she deserved Uruha's support, too.

On the other end of the couch, phone in her hand, Reita sent a side-eyed glance at Uruha that appeared to be full of thought. It caused Uruha to raise an eyebrow, feeling uncomfortable at how oddly and deeply her friend was scrutinizing her.

"Ruki's best friends with another hostess at the club," Reita began frankly, and just as Uruha was about to spit a very confident  _ hell no I am not going down  _ that  _ route _ at the other, Reita continued on anyway. "Her name's Aoi. Really cute, hosted me once... but I think she's entirely your type."

As the accusations began to set in, Uruha was scoffing at Reita's suggestion. "What makes you think I need to visit a  _ hostess club _ of all places in order to relieve... the stress I barely have?"

Raising an eyebrow as if to say, "really? You sure about that?", Reita didn't buy her friend's defense for one second.

"Just think about it. It'll do you good."

"Yeah, right..."

"Uruha, Aoi is really, _ really _ cute."

"Shut up."

"Like, utterly adorable. You'll love her."

"Reita, shut up!"

Uruha's phone buzzed in her lap the next moment, and as she picked it up to see what had notified her, she scowled when she saw Reita's name pop up with the name of the club and address below it.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it, m'kay?" Reita urged, and Uruha didn't respond—but she didnt delete the text, either.

~

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Uruha muttered under her breath as she neared the address she'd typed into her maps app, slipping the device into her pocket after clicking it off.

It was late,  _ really  _ late, but Uruha had decided the best plan of attack would be to leave after Reita had fallen asleep, just one day after their initial conversation. She'd previously checked the times of the club to see if it was still open, and it was, but she would probably be one of the last clients, if not the last. Uruha hoped she wouldn't be a bother to this Aoi chick that Reita was so set on her meeting...

But it was now or never, and now that Uruha had finally made up her mind, she wasn't going to back out. Her heart raced when she approached the door of the club, illuminated by the pink florescent lights of the logo in the window, but with one last, assuring breath, she entered.

Upon entry, Uruha was taken aback by the nature of the club's aesthetic, as it was one so unlike everything she knew in her own life. Uruha was fairly simple, but this club was... so much more, with its intricate decor and brilliant use of such a small space, while the red and pink-tinted lights did so much to add another layer of sultry to the little club.

The thing that quickly caught her attention afterwards, however, was the woman standing behind the bar, appearing to be doing some sort of late-night maintenance, wiping down the bar and tending to the dishes. Aside from her, the club appeared to be fairly vacant from what Uruha could see. When the woman glanced up and took notice of Uruha's newfound presence, Uruha felt herself go slightly weak in her muscles.

"Hello!" The woman piped, her voice high and sweet but not to the point of annoyance; it was  _ just  _ the right tone and amount, something that was always of Uruha's preference. As she began to take a closer look at the hostess, noticing the woman's long, black hair and doe-like eyes, Uruha had an inkling that this was the one Reita had spoken about.

"Hi," Uruha replied, chewing her bottom lip as she prepared her following question, "are you... Aoi?"

"That's me!" The woman confirmed—now certainly Aoi—and Uruha let out a breath of relief. "How'd you know?"

It took a moment for Uruha to think about whether or not she should spill, but figured she had nothing to lose. "My best friend suggested I come here. Reita, the one that always asked for Ruki," Uruha specified, while Aoi's eyes lit up as she recalled the client. "And... she mentioned your name to me, telling me I'd like you. You seem to fit the description."

Parting her mouth in a cheeky little smile of realization, Aoi nodded before her smile turned something slightly wicked—yet adorably wicked. _ Oh, god, she's so cute... _

"Well, then. We'll see if your friend is right about you liking me, won't we?" Batting her lashes at the new client as she continued to dry a few glasses and set them away, she walked back to the edge of the bar, leaning forward onto it and resting her head in her hand while Uruha took a seat in a bar stool. "And your name is...?"

"Uruha," the client responded.

"Well, Uruha," Oh, the name sounded so nice from Aoi's lips... "The place is ours tonight, so we have the whole bar rather than a tiny booth. Good thing you came tonight when I'm the last one to clean and close up, hm?"

"No kidding," Uruha said in response, trying her best to meet Aoi's flirty stare instead of drop to the top of her corset, where some of her cleavage was exposed. "I don't know what I would've done if I came here so late only to find out you weren't here."

"Ah, I'm sure whatever hostess was here would've treated you just fine," Aoi reassured, reaching out her hand to take a light hold of Uruha's, "but... I think I'll be treating you the best."

Too soon, the light touch was retracted, leaving a longing, heated feeling on the skin of Uruha's hand. The tone in which Aoi spoke was so alluring yet so cute, Uruha really had to hand it to Reita for nailing her preferences.

Aoi's looks, too, were nothing short of beautiful; her long, raven hair that looked incredibly soft to the touch, her full lips donned in a pink gloss. Her eyes, which were decorated in dark, but not overly dark, eyeshadow, were attentive and inquisitive, warm and welcoming. Her attire was similar to what Reita had described Ruki's to be: corset, thigh highs, bunny ears and bunny tail. The corset hugged and shaped her body perfectly, while the thigh highs and garters left just enough pale skin to leave Uruha a little breathless. Below the corset, she wore a pair of shorts that were a  _ little  _ too short, making it difficult for Uruha's eyes to be where they were supposed to be...

"What'll it be, then? A drink?" Aoi offered a moment later. Uruha nodded, figuring that would be the best thing to calm her nerves. She named off something she usually drank before the raven-haired woman quickly got down to work creating it, catching Uruha's gaze every so often with a giggle as Uruha simply couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been to a place like this before. I'm not really sure how it works, or how I should act, or..." Uruha trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to even say. Aoi simply regarded her with a cute smile as she finalized her client's drink.

"Don't think too hard. You came here to have a good time, right? So that's what we'll do," the hostess reassured, leaning her elbows back down onto the bar across from Uruha, resting her fist under her chin. "It's just us and nobody's watching. It's fine."

Exhaling a breath, Aoi's words seemed to reassure Uruha only slightly as she still felt intimidated by the whole arrangement. She was aware of how these types of establishments worked, and couldn't help but feel some inkling of shame linger in the back of her mind, knowing she had succumbed to  _ paying  _ a woman to talk to her...

But when Aoi was as cute as she was, did Uruha  _ really  _ mind the logistics? No, not really. As a result, the blonde woman took the first sip of her drink and decided to simply enjoy the time she was granted with such an adorable girl, paid or not.

Plus, the fact that they had the entire club to themselves? It made Uruha's mind churn with some less-than-decent ideas, but quickly shoved them back into the box of  _ Bad Ideas Not to Be Touched. _

"Alright," Uruha replied, taking another sip from her drink and feeling the familiar burn grace her throat. A thought made itself to the forefront of her mind soon after. "So, Reita won't shut up about Ruki... but it's cute, I don't mind it— _ that _ much."

Shoulders bopping in a small chuckle, Aoi nodded in understanding. It brought a small smile to Uruha's face, already at some sort of ease knowing that she and Aoi had some shared common ground already. "Ruki won't shut up about Reita either. It's nice to see her so happy, but at the same time... it's a little bittersweet, isn't it?"

"Always is," Uruha confirmed, meeting Aoi's eyes that bore deep into her own from across the bar. The raven's eyelashes fluttered as she blinked, mesmerizing Uruha, as did the hostess' shy smile. "You want to be happy for your best friend, but damn if it doesn't hurt a little, watching them live out the honeymoon phase without a care."

"Mhm. And it doesn't help that Ruki gets a little  _ TMI  _ about the nights they spend, a little too often..."

A laugh erupted from Uruha's chest then as she realized Aoi was in the exact same unfortunate boat as she was. "Yes! Reita's doing the same. I'm so happy for her, but at the same time, I can't  _ stand  _ it, you know?"

"I know," Aoi responded, letting go an exasperated sigh followed by a soft smile that made Uruha's heart melt. The way the ends of her lips curved up was  _ too cute _ though it spoke of something deeper, something that Uruha could only begin to imagine, but didn't know if she had the right to. There was the hint of suggestion in those soft corners—or at least, Uruha could only hope so, but perhaps she was simply imagining things she shouldn't be. "How's your drink?"

"It's good," the client replied to Aoi's change of topic, taking another sip after she did so, following it with a hum. "You're a good mixologist."

"Happy to hear it," Aoi smiled back, unshifting from her leaning position opposite Uruha. Her head still rested atop her fist, and her soft eyes scrutinized Uruha with some sort of flirtatiousness laced within her gaze. The client returned it, because what the hell did she have to lose?

The two women engaged in small, easy conversations for the next little while, though they flowed easily and Aoi proved to be quite charming and charismatic. Her tones and mannerisms captivated Uruha, and the blonde was intrigued by every little thing Aoi said and did. Fleeting touches and glances made up the bulk of their interactions, and each one set Uruha's skin ablaze as the longing only grew.

A beeping sound from Aoi's phone in the midst of their conversation had Uruha lifting an eyebrow inquisitively. When the raven-haired woman took a look at the device, her face lit up.

"Shift's over. We're after hours, now."

Uruha's face, however, fell in response to the news. Had their time really passed so quickly? Considering she was finishing her second drink, yes, it really had. "Oh. I guess... that's it, then?"

"Huh?" Aoi inquired, but soon understood the root of Uruha's sudden low mood. "No, no, don't worry. It just means..."

Instead of verbalizing the rest of her sentence, Aoi hopped up onto the bar, crawling over it and crossing onto Uruha's side. The woman was so graceful in her movements, Uruha could only watch with wide eyes as Aoi ended up standing beside her stool, placing her elbows on the bar while while her back arched behind her, leaving her rounded bum—decorated with an adorable little bunny tail—in Uruha's line of sight. The hostess turned her head to meet the other's gaze, and now, Aoi's soft eyes had become hooded, speaking silently in sultry tones.

"It just means... this time is my time, and I can do with it what I please."

Setting down her empty glass, making sure to push it a little ways away, Uruha caught on quickly to Aoi's innuendo. "Mm, and what is it that you'd like to do with your newfound free time?"

"Well," Aoi pondered, pursing her lips in the most adorable manner, "your best friend is dating my best friend, and we're both clearly annoyed. Annoyed and envious. Annoyed, envious, and  _ horny. _ Isn't that true?"

The blatancy of Aoi's words took Uruha slightly aback, but her own eyes soon narrowed in the same, sultry undertones as she realized that she and Aoi were indeed on the same page. "Mm, it is true."

"Then let's take care of it."

Uruha didn't need to be told twice. In an instant, she was down off of her stool and turning Aoi around to face her, now taking note of the hostess' soft features up close and how she was a bit shorter than Uruha. Uruha allowed the corners of her own lips to turn up as their bodies became flush, Aoi letting go a small breath of surprise as she was pushed back against the bar. Before she could protest—not that she had planned on it, anyway—Uruha was leaning forward to capture the hostess's glossed lips in her own, plain ones. Their eyes flitted closed, and it wasn't long before the simple press of lips became something more heated, packed with more intention and passion.

Already, Aoi was proving to be the the vocal type in bed; as the blonde worked against her lips and kept her pinned to the bar, high, breathy moans left her lips, her sweet breath mixing with Uruha's own as their kiss occasionally broke to allow for Aoi's noises. They sent a familiar heat straight to Uruha's groin, arousal increasing quickly as she impatiently and roughly indulged in her first tastes of Aoi.

"Uruha," the hostess gasped once the other woman migrated her lips to Aoi's neck, pressing soft, feather-light kisses to the skin there, listening intently to the raven panting above. The blonde's name from Aoi's lips was something so delectable, it spurred Uruha on with ease as the taller woman began to nip and lick at the skin instead, instilling shivers throughout Aoi's soft body.

For support, Aoi wrapped her arms around Uruha's shoulders, her hands tangling lightly in the blonde hair on the woman's head. One of her legs lifted against the outside of Uruha's hip, while Uruha grabbed at the woman's thigh to keep her steady.

Smirking against Aoi's neck, Uruha relished in the fact that she was already able to reduce the other woman to such a state, which made her all the more eager for their night to come. Aoi was so responsive, so adorable, Uruha could only  _ begin _ to imagine what she would be like once Uruha was tongue-deep in her nether regions.

"Feel good?" Uruha asked between licks and kisses and nips, her hands landing on the cinched waist of the hostess's corset—which reminded her that, as sexy as it was, it would have to be removed soon.

"So good, ah," Aoi breathed in response, lifting her head up higher to expose more of the sensitive flesh there—but all too soon those skillful lips were removed from the premises, to which Aoi let out a small whine.

Then, with a surprised yelp, she found herself being spun around to face the bar, her forearms finding support as they laid upon the surface.

Impatiently, Uruha was already beginning to clumsily undo the intricate ribbons running in X's down the spine of the corset, hastily loosening it. She went slow enough for Aoi to protest in case she wanted to, but when no protest was made, Uruha's deft yet clumsy fingers continued to loosen the corset until it was wide enough to pull off of Aoi's body, leaving the raven-haired woman pressed forward against the bar and naked from the hips-up.

Uruha took a moment to step back and admire the beauty in front of her, whose long, raven hair was cascading over her shoulders and down her arched back, her rounded rear pushed out behind her as she glanced over her shoulder. In her dark eyes she possessed an alluring, come-hither look, while her mouth was parted in the slightest 'O' as she panted softly. The bunny ears atop her head had fallen slightly forward, furthering the beginning of the woman's debauched look, while Uruha soon felt a warm, wet sensation between her legs as her lust continued to heighten.

"Aoi..." Uruha moaned, her body now flush against the other's back, while Aoi gasped at the sudden contact to her naked flesh. Carefully, Uruha's hands guided themselves to the hostess's hips as she continued to kiss and lick and abuse the soft flesh of the raven's neck, shoulder and collarbone. Each bit of stimulation had Aoi gasping, further igniting the heat in Uruha's abdomen.

Daringly, Uruha allowed her hands to travel slowly upwards, ghosting the soft, pale skin of Aoi's narrow waist and emitting trembles from the raven's delicate body. While one of her hands rested on the curve of the woman's waist, the other snaked to the front of Aoi's body and lower, familiarizing herself with the soft, supple flesh of the hostess's tummy—and in familiarizing herself with that tummy, Uruha's fingers met something cold, contrasting the warmth radiating from Aoi's skin.

Pulling her mouth away from the woman's neck, Uruha breathed in awe, "no way... you're pierced?"

Giggling, Aoi nodded. "Mhm. Like it?"

Toying with the navel jewelry in her fingers, unable to get a look at it from where she was, Uruha groaned. "Love it."

She hoped she would be able to get a better glance at the erotic jewelry in a little while, but simply playing with it in her fingers and becoming aware of its existence was enough for Uruha's arousal to amplify; Aoi was a beautiful, living doll, and every inch of exposure that she graced Uruha with excited the blonde woman beyond measure. The heat between her legs had become intense, just as Aoi's had, too, and Uruha couldn't help herself as she began to grind her pelvis ever so slightly against Aoi's rear, relishing in any sort of stimulating friction; even just the little bit she graced herself with made her breath hitch in a puff against Aoi's neck, instilling yet another shiver in the raven.

It wasn't enough, though; Uruha needed more, to touch Aoi more, to worship her body more, to please her body. The hand that was situated on Aoi's waist snaked in towards the middle, following the dip between her ribcage while slowly trailing up in a tease.

Soon, that hand bumped something soft and squishy, and with a smirk, Uruha was blindly seeking out more of it as Aoi urged her on with her high moans. The blonde's hand quickly moved to cup at the soft breast, which ended up being the perfect handful in her palm, groping and massaging and teasing the flesh, evoking more adorable reactions from the hostess as Aoi's back arched, pushing her ass back against Uruha's pelvis in desire.

While her one hand fondled Aoi's soft, rounded breast, occasionally flicking and pinching the pert nipple to draw more moans from Aoi, Uruha's other hand dipped lower, below Aoi's stomach, to begin its search for the hostess's most sensitive area.

"Uruha," Aoi moaned once more, pulling her plump bottom lip into her mouth as she gnawed on it through her breaths. She, too, could feel herself growing wetter and hotter between her legs as Uruha's hands teased her slowly; the hand at her pelvis feathered the skin so lightly above the fabric of her shorts, it was beginning to make her legs tremble with need, while the immediate sensations delivered to her via her fondled breast delivered heat straight down to the throbbing in her clit.

Being able to tease Aoi like she was brought a unique form of pleasure to Uruha, who was simply getting hot off of the touches she was delivering to Aoi alone. The feel of the woman's soft breast in her hand, squishing and kneading it softly as Aoi groaned and trembled, it took everything in Uruha's power not to give in and eat Aoi out right then and there; she wanted to tease the raven, and knowing just how impatient it made Aoi excited Uruha further.

"Uruhaaaa," Aoi pleaded, glancing over her shoulder with a debauched look, "Please..."

"Please what?" Uruha responded innocently, her hand moving over to Aoi's other breast to play with that one too, "is bunny getting impatient?"

"Ngh..."

Aoi couldn't formulate a proper response as her sensitive nipple was delivered stimulation and Uruha's fingers down below were just centimeters from her most precious area; she spread her thighs slightly, hoping to alleviate some of the discomfort, but it only proved to rev her up more as the throbbing in her clit only beat harder, rather than subsided.

Deciding to have some mercy on the woman, Uruha quickly graced one finger over the top of the fabric covering Aoi's clit, which instantly caused a shiver to wrack Aoi's body as she let out a small cry.

"Please, more..."

"More?" Uruha hummed, resting her chin upon Aoi's shoulder as she intently watched the hostess's eyes roll back, "you mean like this?"

"Ah!" Aoi cried then as Uruha circled a few flattened fingers over her needy clit, the little bead swollen with arousal underneath the silky fabric of her shorts. It was so sensitive from all the teasing, the raven struggled to keep herself from trembling too much.

Giving a few final self-indulgent gropes to Aoi's breasts, Uruha gave the woman's clit a few more strokes before pulling away entirely, leaving the raven-haired woman gasping and whining with lust she so craved.

"Turn around," Uruha commanded, and it took a moment for Aoi to register her words; when she managed to lean her back against the bar and face Uruha, the blonde woman inhaled a deep breath at the sight of the debauched one. Aoi's face was deeply flushed as her mouth hung open slightly, her eyes glazed over; Uruha could also, finally, get a clear look at the front of Aoi's body, at the breasts she'd been groping and the navel piercing that had excited her to no end.

Fittingly, the jewelry she wore in her navel was that of the Playboy bunny logo, and it suited her incredibly well; the contrast of her soft, pale tummy adorned by the suggestive, erotic jewelry was indeed a sight, and above that, Uruha's eyes finally landed upon the woman's breasts. They were perfectly proportional to her body, round and full, topped with a perky, light pink bud on each one.

It was then that Uruha couldn't resist anymore, catching direct sight of Aoi's lewd gaze, watching the woman's body tremble with desire. Lowering to her knees before Aoi, Uruha's hands quickly worked on pulling down the scandalous shorts; as she did so, the other woman could do nothing but succumb, while her hands gripped the rim of the bar tightly on either side of her body.

"Beautiful," Uruha murmured as Aoi was successfully rid of her shorts, leaving her clad in nothing but the bunny ears and thigh highs. Before Uruha's eyes was a cleanly shaven, plump little vulva, with a thin, pink labia between the lips. As Aoi's legs were slightly spread, Uruha could already see the liquid seeping down the woman's leg and lathered over the lips, creating a delectable sheen.

At the sight of Aoi's cute cunt and her trembling body alone, Uruha's own anatomy was betraying her once more, the wet feeling between her legs returning as her clit throbbed with arousal and desire for the hostess.

Reaching her hands up, Uruha groped Aoi's rounded ass cheeks for support before glancing up at her; she was rewarded with Aoi's adorable, parted mouth, half-lidded, blissed-out eyes peering down at Uruha, while her cheeks were flushed completely red.

Then, dipping her head forward and lifting her chin up, Uruha gave the first experimental lick to Aoi's clit. It instantly resulted in a hip spasm from Aoi, who blushed further at her embarrassing sensitivity, as well as a high moan. The woman lifted a hand to press the back of it against her lips, somewhat silencing herself as she bit into it.

"Don't hold them back," Uruha warned before pressing her tongue to the sensitive little bead once more, already swelling with heat, while earning another gasp from Aoi above. "I want to hear your noises."

Biting her lip, Aoi turned her head but removed her hand, letting her jaw go slack as she failed to contain her moans and breaths. When Uruha was already making her feel as good as she was, Aoi probably wouldn't have been able to hold back her verbal pleasures even if she tried; the way Uruha was beginning to swirl her hot, wet tongue around the hostess's clit was enough to evoke a shudder and a cry from the raven-haired woman. She'd already been teased nearly to the edge, and she didn't know how much longer she would survive under the direct stimulation.

"Mmh.. Uruhaaaa..."

The erotic noises straight from the source of Aoi's beautiful mouth almost had Uruha moaning against the woman's cunt as her tongue slipped between the wet lips, beginning to tease and prod at the hole a little deeper into the slit. The bitter taste of the milky discharge didn't phase Uruha as she readily lapped up into Aoi's cunt, bringing the woman down to a mess of moans and shudders running from her inner core to her outermost fingertips, striking every nerve in her body along the way. The heat within the hostess had increased dangerously, and she felt her inner walls already beginning to pulse, just as her clit did externally each time Uruha paid mind to it with her tongue. When the blonde sucked on it tenderly a moment later between aggressive licks, Aoi had to press her fingers hard against the rim of the bar to steady herself while her elbows and forearms planted on the surface.

Daring to snag a peek at the wonder-woman below her, Aoi's high moans betrayed her once more as she caught sight of Uruha's dark bedroom eyes capturing the raven's own in a glance. She looked incredibly smug, something that both annoyed Aoi  _ and  _ aroused her; Uruha was confident, and confidence was sexy—especially when the blonde's skillful tongue spoke for itself, and it was definitely something Uruha should take pride in.

In the midst of it, Aoi dared to lift a hand to grope at one of her rounded breasts, pinching the pink nub atop it and rolling it between the soft pads of her thumb and index finger. The sight pleased Uruha from below, watching Aoi fondle herself and become so undone as a result of the pleasure the blonde woman was ministering to her.

Then, just as Aoi thought it couldn't get any better, she felt one of her legs be hoisted up and land on something hard; looking down, she noticed that Uruha had set the woman's thigh atop her shoulder, and before the hostess could even question it, she felt the familiar sensation of a finger prodding at her slick slit. The tip of it followed the line of the slit for a few moments, back and forth, before finding itself buried within Aoi, sliding in without issue.

"Oh, god!" Aoi cried from above, and Uruha merely smirked at her reaction. It wasn't all she had up her sleeve, because soon, she was returning her lips to the raven's throbbing clit. The combined sensations of a finger within her coupled with an expect tongue at her clit was quickly becoming too much for Aoi, and the woman let out a particularly loud cry when Uruha bent her finger inside, pushing at the muscular ceiling, searching for that special spot.

"Good?" Uruha murmured between licks and sucks, while Aoi could only respond in whines, moans and cries as her body trembled, muscles becoming weak. Uruha continued to hold the woman's plump ass with one hand for support.

The non-spoken communications of pleasure were enough for Uruha to keep going, increasing the pace of her flexing finger—soon to become two, which Aoi took without qualms—and the intensity of her tongue on and around Aoi's clit. Every level-up in sensations drove Aoi wild, who was quickly reduced to nothing but a whining, moaning, trembling mess above Uruha as the blonde woman had her skillful way.

"Uruha, nghh... I'm gonna...!" Before Aoi could properly warn Uruha, the powerful heat within her vaginal muscles and clit had climbed faster than she could register, which soon erupted into her orgasm from the inside out; Uruha's fingers didn't stop and neither did her tongue as Aoi came, her entire body shuddering, her hips bucking, and her inner walls pulsating against Uruha's digits as she saw white and could fathom nothing except her ultimate high, expertly delivered to her by the blonde woman.

In the height of her sensitivity, Aoi's cries were higher in pitch than ever as Uruha continued to stimulate her most sensitive bits before slowing down in pace, allowing Aoi to come down properly. When Aoi stopped shuddering, Uruha slipped her fingers out before bringing them to her mouth; she made sure to meet the hostess's eyes before bringing her digits to her lips, lapping up the bitterness of Aoi's discharge. The sight made Aoi's breath hitch, much to Uruha's satisfaction before the blonde woman rose to her feet, wobbling as her knees ached from the hard, wooden floor.

Uruha wasted no time in capturing Aoi's lips in a kiss again, allowing the raven to taste herself on the other's tongue; it excited her, and as she continued to become more competent since her orgasm, a realization struck her mind.

"Why am I the only one naked?" She inquired after pulling away with a cheeky smile, while the rest of her face was beautifully debauched and heated. "I'm feeling quite exposed..."

"Mmm, would you like to change that?" Uruha responded just as cheekily, pressing another kiss to Aoi's glossed lips; some of the gloss had transferred onto Uruha's mouth or been swallowed, but just enough lingered on Aoi's lips to give them a slight, beautiful shine.

"Please."

Uruha could only abide as she took a step back, quickly ridding herself of her shirt and soon her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her red push-up bra—not that she needed it, as Uruha wasn't lacking a bit in the bust department—and matching red panties, lacy and sexy. Though Uruha didn't dress too feminine in her everyday clothes—often putting on a simple shirt and jeans or leggings and calling it a day, with the occasional skirt—she always wore some form of lingerie underneath it all, because having one's own, hot little secret was bound to excite.

As soon as Uruha had undressed, Aoi was reaching forward to pull the woman against herself, all while admiring Uruha's body. She was toned, with a bit larger of a bust; in the striking, red push-up bra, the blonde's cleavage was simply to  _ die  _ for, as the line between her breasts led up into the oh-so delectable 'Y' split.

"I see someone's enjoying the sight," Uruha called Aoi out, to which Aoi averted her eyes with a blush and sly smile. Uruha simply took the woman's chin in her fingers before pulling the hostess's gaze back to herself. "No shame in it—I would stare at yours all night if I could."

"Uruhaaa," Aoi grumbled adorably, making Uruha's heart flutter under her ribs. "Just kiss me again, dammit..."

"As you wish, impatient little bunny."

The kiss they then shared was just as hurried and passionate as their others, despite Aoi already having orgasmed; their movements were aggressive and impatient, Uruha groping at the other woman's tender breasts once more and relishing in the feeling of the soft flesh perfectly filling out her palms. Aoi let out quick breaths, occasionally slipping out a noise that further sent heat down to Uruha's neglected groin.

Pulling back from the kiss after some time, panting, Aoi's gaze made it straight back down to the lines of Uruha's cleavage and the beautiful curves of her breasts surrounding them. It wasn't long before the hostess's deft fingers sought out the clip of the lacy bra around Uruha's ribs, and with a impish smile she was undoing the clasps, meeting Uruha's heavy gaze as she did so. The tension of the band released before it allowed the cups of the bra to fall to the floor between them, exposing the blonde woman's bust to the chilled air, which made her dark pink nipples erect quickly. Aoi watched, momentarily mesmerized, as Uruha's breasts bounced once the bra had been rid of, to which Uruha gave a hum of amusement; the raven's adorable, intrigued eyes gave off an impression much like that of a kitten.

Reaching for Aoi's hand, Uruha brought it up to her own breast, as the hostess's hesitation was beginning to make her impatient. Aoi, however, quickly caught on and was beginning to grope at both breasts with both hands, bouncing and squeezing them softly in her grip, which drew out low moans from deep within Uruha's chest, especially once the other woman began to pay attention to her nipples.

"Aoi," Uruha gasped as Aoi rolled the buds between her fingers, pinching them, and occasionally flicking over them with one of her digits. For support, Uruha's own hands dove low to grasp Aoi's ass, pulling the woman's pelvis against to her own. Grinding subconsciously, the need for release becoming apparent, Uruha groaned as she felt the heated wetness in her panties continue to flow.

After a bit more abuse to Uruha's nipples, Aoi took it upon herself to move them forward, because it appeared as though Uruha was in no state to do so.  Giving the blonde woman a soft push back, Aoi hopped back up onto the bar, urging Uruha to do the same.

There was just enough width to the bar for Uruha to lay down on her back comfortably, which she did just moments after joining the hostess atop the bar. Knowing they were about to have sex on top of a bar, in a public establishment, gave Uruha a rush of adrenaline as she spread her legs and watched with intrigue and lust as Aoi laid down between them.

The sight was too good for Uruha to miss, and so she propped herself up on her elbows to get a good look at the bedroom eyes peering up at her from between her legs, which had the blonde's breath hitching as Aoi tenderly stroked Uruha's still-clothed clit with her finger. The touch instantly sent a jolt through Uruha's body as the neglect had made her incredibly sensitive, and what she had done to Aoi made her more almost aroused than what she could possibly bear as another soft, teasing touch was delivered to her swollen clit.

"God," Uruha gasped, eyes narrowing down at Aoi who continued to wear a cheeky smile. "Stop teasing already..."

Over the fabric, Aoi delivered a more direct, rougher touch to Uruha's nerve-bundle with her finger, pressing it on and giving a few, tentative circles, each one making Uruha's body shudder. Above, the woman groaned with frustration before grabbing one of her own breasts, seeking any sort of direct contact—however, she tipped her head back with a moan when Aoi was pressing the heat of her tongue over top of Uruha's clit, over the red fabric, but the stimulation was already something incredible. Uruha's mouth let go a deep moan and, impatiently, began to slowly grind her hips against Aoi's mouth. Aoi took the hint and continued to lick against the small bead, creating a darkened, wet spot in the fabric. There was a similar wet spot just below, which was a sure-telling sign of Uruha's arousal. It was then that Aoi had some mercy, and hooked her fingers underneath the elastic of the other's panties before pulling them down, Uruha lifting her hips in order for Aoi to rid her of them completely.

"Mm... you've been looking forward to this, have you?" Despite Aoi's overall, cute demeanor, the way she spoke now was so erotic and so seductive, Uruha was biting her lip to hold back a moan; when she caught site of Aoi's makeup-lined eyes looking up at her inquisitively, the woman couldn't hold back the sound that left her mouth.

"I have. Perhaps you should do something about it," Uruha smirked from above, letting Aoi know that she was still the dominant one here; Aoi took the suggestion with little hesitation, laying back down onto her stomach where her face situated just centimeters from Uruha's now-exposed vagina. It was also shaven, which Aoi found incredibly erotic.

Then, letting her tongue slip from her lips, the raven found Uruha's awaiting clit again, pressing it softly before circling around it in a way that had the blonde's toes curling. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for Uruha, who threw her head back once more as she squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to keep her nosy still in order not to thrust or grind into Aoi's face too harshly.

Reaching down with one hand, Uruha couldn't resist grabbing Aoi's soft, black hair—which was now lacking the bunny ears, having fallen off sometime earlier, though Uruha wasn't sure when—and encouraging her to continue using her skillful tongue. The hostess did so without complaint, circling and flicking the swollen clit, evoking gasps and shudders from Uruha, just as Uruha had done to her earlier on. The difference, however, was that Uruha still exuded control over Aoi, while in contrast, Aoi had completely succumbed and submitted to the blonde's every will.

"Ah, just like that," Uruha urged, quick to reassure the other woman's actions. The hand in the raven's hair gripped the silky strands a little tighter, and though Aoi winced just slightly, she didn't appear opposed; the blonde kept her hand there, following the rhythms of Aoi's head as it moved to accommodate for her mouth's strenuous activities.

Each lick delivered to Uruha's clit made the pulsing within her increase its pace, becoming more and more prominent as it became apparent that she was quickly reaching the edge. It usually didn't take long for her, as she was sensitive, and after building up so much arousal from pleasuring Aoi—all while neglecting her own physical needs—just the slightest touch and lick at last delivered directly to her was enough to ignite the internal flame.

As a result, Uruha's body couldn't stop the shudders and hip bucks that wracked it, murmuring small apologizes to Aoi; the raven merely smirked up in return, clearly unwilling to cease the actions of her tongue. Her eagerness excited Uruha far too much, as the licks and sucks were becoming more hurried, delivered with more force behind them.

Just as the feeling of a cold finger slipped into her lips, moving back and forth as it searched for the woman's hole, Uruha grit her teeth and felt her hips jerk again while her hold on Aoi's hair didn't let up.

"Christ, Aoi..."

"You're so sensitive," Aoi observed, removing her pretty yet talented mouth for a moment to speak, "didn't expect it. That's hot."

Uruha merely responded with a deep groan as Aoi's finger began to flex inside of her, effortlessly finding her g-spot and applying just the right amount of pressure; combined with the return of Aoi's tongue to her clit just moments later, Uruha felt all of her muscles beginning to become loose in the way that always signaled an orgasm—and then, as Aoi sped up the pace of her finger and the eagerness of her tongue around Uruha's nerve-bundle, the looseness in Uruha's muscled succumbed to the strong contractions that made way for her orgasm, leaving her gasping and gripping Aoi's hair with hitched, heavy breaths.

"Oh, f-fuck... Aoi..." Even through Uruha's high, Aoi didn't ease up in her deliveries, relishing in how Uruha reacted with such responsiveness and the force in which she continued pulling at Aoi's hair, emitting a few, breathy moans of Aoi's own. Uruha threw her head back when the height of her orgasm reached its peak, body trembling, her inner walls pursing tight around Aoi's single finger. 

Caught in the bliss, Uruha didn't even notice when Aoi had slipped her finger out and was crawling on top of Uruha with the most adorable, yet seductive look upon her soft face; Uruha soon returned that smirk, only to watch in awe as Aoi lifted her gleaming finger to her lips, taking it in sensually between the pink pillows. She lapped at it with her tongue and sucked on it lewdly, which sent another pulse down to Uruha's still-sensitive, spent clit.

"God, you're good." Uruha caught Aoi's lips in a kiss after the woman had removed her finger from her mouth, entering the kiss with the cutest giggle.

After parting, Aoi raised an eyebrow. "Just good, really?"

"Alright... you're great," Uruha admitted, letting her hand rest upon the smooth curve of Aoi's back as their eyes met in a tender gaze, one unlike anything they had shared before.

"You're not so bad yourself," Aoi replied cheekily, making Uruha's heart flutter. "You're welcome back after hours any time."


End file.
